Masked Murder
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: something is going on with Greg, he has been acting shady and they want to know why. Will they ever figure out what is wrong with their friend? mention of rape Male&Male Nick/Greg paring don't like don't read. I now have a title woohoo
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I do not own CSI or it's characters.

**Description:** something is going on with Greg, he has been acting shady and they want to know why. Will they ever figure out what is wrong with their friend?

On this cold night in Las Vegas you can hear the wind blowing and one would say it was quiet, but that's not the case and speaking of cases that's what our CSI team is doing now they are on a case. Two murdered women with no connection to each other and each one wearing a full facial mascaraed mask during the rape and before they were murdered. With this case still opened it was getting late so Grissom told them all to go home and get a good nights rest and so they did. The next morning they all arrived early to get a start, Catherine was going through the case file when the others came walking in each one laughing and talking to each other. She looked up from the paper and smiled at them as they smiled back.

"Gettin' an early start aren't ya Cath?" Nick asked walking over to the coffee machine he grabbed himself a cup and poured the coffee then spat it out after getting a drink "Oh gross this coffee is horrible" Nick stated that not only made Catherine laugh it made the others laugh as well.

"Well then it's a good thing I have my Blue Hawaiian now isn't it?" Greg stated with a grin he walked over to the counter bent down and retrieved the coffee hidden in the very back. Standing back up he turned and poured out the coffee then placed his own on "Coffee should be ready soon" they nodded and sat down.

The CSI team went over the evidence more then once trying to see if they maybe some how missed something and wouldn't ya know they did. As it turned out these two women _did_ have something in common they were both raped repeatedly before being murdered and now it was their job to figure out where this took place and who was responsible for them. So they split up in to two groups and each one took the others house. After hours of searching they came to only one conclusion that the victims house's were their primary crime scenes, just one problem though the women were both raped and murdered at the same time. They packed up their kits and headed for the lab, it was getting late and there was nothing more they could do for tonight so once again Grissom told his team to go home until they got another call. They arrived at the crime scene and this time their victim was a male in his early 30's and he too had a mask just like the other two. As David tended to the body the CSI's tended to the scene gathering up much evidence they could find.

"This is the third victim with in a day of each other. The two women raped and murdered at the same time and then this poor unfortunate fella hours later! Who the hell are we dealing with?" Sara stated

"That's a very good question Sara; a very good question and the only way to find the answers we're looking for is to piece together the evidence and once we do that we'll have the whole story" Grissom stated "Now let's head back to the lab"

they closed their kits and gathered what remaining evidence they could find and left for the lab. Once they arrived they unloaded the back of the vehicles and carried the evidence inside where they dropped them off with the techs that were assigned to them that night. After 3 hours into their work they were exhausted to say the least so Grissom ordered them all to go home for the night and with that they left their separate ways. Greg arrived home shortly after for he didn't live that far from the lab, he exited his car and walked up to his apartment, but was stopped by one of his neighbors

"Hey Greg" his neighbor greeted.

"Hello Ms. Wittle how are you this evening?" Greg asked with a kind smile and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"Always so polite, I am doing very well thank you for asking. Greg there is something I think you should know" Ms. Wittle stated.

Greg was curious "Ok what is it?" Greg asked.

"I saw two men poking around here today, both seemed to be lingering around your apartment and both in bug uniforms" Ms. Wittle told him.

"Huh probably the bug man spraying" Greg said.

"Yeah maybe, but be careful all the same" Ms. Wittle said Greg smiled and nodded.

"I will! You have a good evening and take care Ms. Wittle" Greg said and with that he was off to his apartment where he got ready for bed and soon he was drifting off into a deep slumber.

It was close to 2 am when suddenly a rag came down over his nose and mouth allowing him to take in the chloroform knocking him out cold. Greg opened his eyes only to see black, he also found his hands were tied behind his back, his feet tied together and he was gagged so he couldn't call for help he was being kidnapped and there was not a thing he could do. The vehicle that was moving finally came to a stop, the driver and passenger both got out and opened the side door then got in and closed the door behind them, When Greg once again awoke he was lying on his bed with a note next to him his mind still hazy trying to understand what had just happened to him, he looked down at the note and read it silently.

_I know where you live as well as Nick Stokes, _

_tell anyone and you both are dead._

He curled himself into a ball and sobbed, he couldn't believe this had happened to him after a little while of crying he got out of bed and headed for the shower, but thought more about it and just got dressed he then limped to his car wincing as he sat down. He was still in pain and if the blood on his bed was any indication he new he was bleeding. When he arrived to work he tried to put on a normal working face so with that in mind he got out and headed into the lab. He walked into the locker room and sat down wincing once again as he opened his locker unaware that Warrick was in there with him.

"You ok Greg?" Warrick asked causing him to jump.

"I'm fine" Greg stated he grabbed his kit, got up and left missing Warrick's concern look.

Everyone gathered into the break room ready to solve this case, Greg sat on the couch away from everyone as Catherine sat at the table beside Sara and Warrick sat beside Nick waiting for Grissom to come in. Grissom came walking in shortly after and spotted Greg on the couch he could see something was troubling the young man.

"Greg don't you want to join us at the table?" Grissom asked

"No I'm fine right here" Greg mumbled out he kept his head down. With a shrug Grissom turned to the others.

"Alright so where are we on this rape/murder case?" Grissom asked.

"Nowhere fast that's for sure" Sara stated.

"Yeah it's like these guys new what they were doin'" Nick said throwing the folder down.

Catherine snorted "Yeah! Your not kidding"

"Greg? You got anything?" Sara asked Greg just shook his head, but remained silent.

"He was like this in the locker room too" Warrick stated.

Warrick got up and walked over to Greg, sitting down beside him he turned to the young man and studied him for a bit trying to figure out why Greg was acting funny. First in the locker room then in the break room and now he won't even look at them it's like he is scared or something. The silence lingered on in the room then Warrick did something he should never have done he reached out and grabbed Greg by the shoulder and that was _not_ best move that caused Greg to shriek back in fright his eyes closed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME" Greg yelled out and that stunned everyone in the room with that Greg got up and rushed out of the room leaving everyone in shock Warrick rushed out after him and found him in the locker room

"Greg what the fuck was that back there?" Warrick demanded angrily he was angry that Greg would yell at him for no reason.

"Just leave me alone" Greg said Warrick shook his head and sat down beside him.

"No not until you tell me what is going on with you" Warrick told him his arms folded.

"Nothing, just go away please" Greg said as he got up he walked out of the locker room.

Warrick sighed he got up to follow when something caught his eye he looked over at what it was and saw red so he reached down and swiped a little on his finger and brought it up to his nose he quickly moved his finger and grabbed a cotton swipe hoping it's not what he thought it was after he picked up the red substance he used the liquid and poured it on the tip and wouldn't you know it turned purple indicating it to be blood so he took the swab and left the locker room. He walked into Mandy's lab and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump in surprise she turned to see who it was and sighed when it was Warrick.

"Geez Warrick you scared me half to death" Mandy said.

"Sorry Mandy, but I need you to do something for me and I need it done now" Warrick stated.

"Warrick I have samples out the ears I can't just drop what I'm doing and get to yours" Mandy explained she was turned around fully now.

"Mandy this is very important! I think something happened, I found blood on the bench in the locker room" Warrick told her she stared at him for a moment then reached for the swab

"Who's blood?" Mandy asked softly.

"I think it's Greg's, but I want to make sure. Mandy I think something happened to him he freaked out when I touched his shoulder and he kept telling me to go away and when he got up and walked out that's when I found the blood! Test it fully I wanna know if it's his and if anything is mixed with it" Warrick said Mandy's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock "But you can't say anything yet" Mandy nodded and got to work.

"I can page you when they are done" Mandy said with a nod Warrick walked out.

No sooner as he left Mandy's lab the team had gotten a call to another crime scene, the 4th victim within two day's and they are no closer in solving it then they started. They dragged themselves back into the lab and just as they entered the doors Warrick's beeper went off and he excused himself and headed to Mandy's lab as the rest of the team watched him go.

"Oh great now Warrick is acting weird" Sara stated the others laughed and nodded then left for the layout room.

Warrick entered the lab and the look on Mandy's face was not what he wanted to see "Well? What is the results?" Warrick asked he was afraid to know.

Mandy hesitated for a moment then sighed "You were right Warrick! The blood was Greg's and that's not all..." Mandy trailed off.

"Mandy? What is on the paper?" Warrick asked she held out the paper so Warrick could take it.

"Y-You'll have to see for yourself" Mandy spoke lowly.

Warrick looked at her then grabbed the paper, it took him a minute or two to look because he was afraid to know what his little brother was hiding from the team so with a deep breath he slowly looked down at the paper and read it. At first he was having a hard time believing what he was reading then looked up at Mandy who nodded.

"Are you sure this is right?" Warrick asked.

"Yes! There was traces of semen found in the blood meaning there were two assailants" Mandy said sadly.

"Enough for a DNA match?" Warrick asked he clutched the paper close to him his anger rising.

"Yes, but we'll need the two responsible for this action to get a match" Mandy said Warrick nodded he got up and stormed out of Mandy's lab and straight for the layout room.

Warrick was angry...no angry wasn't the right term for it more like furious, how could someone do this to Greg? What did he ever do to anyone? He was determined to find out, but what worried him the most is what Nick was going to say. Warrick new Nick was in love with Greg except Nick doesn't know he knows hell he even knows his parents know and are waiting until Nick finally reveals it to Greg, but now is not the time to think about that right now he needed answers so when he arrived he grabbed both handles and yanked the doors opened scaring everyone in that room. He spotted Greg next to Catherine his eyes were burning with fire he stormed over to Greg and slammed the paper down looking him dead in the eyes.

"I want names Greg" Warrick said this confused everyone.

"W-What?" Greg stammered out.

"Cut the bullshit Greg I know and I want to know who did this to you" Warrick growled out he removed his hand so he could see the paper.

Greg's eyes went wide then looked back up to Warrick "Where did you get this? More importantly how could you? You have no right" Greg was angry.

"The fuck I don't it was on the bench in the locker room so that gives me every right, but that's not important I want answers now" Warrick stated.

"Warrick please..."

"No! You've been acting weird and distant and now I know why so it's time they new as well...Greg who raped you? And when did it happen?" Warrick said angrily everyone gasped in shock then turned to Greg who hung his head down in shame.

"Greg?" Catherine asked after a short time.

"I can't tell you" Greg said looking up tears were now falling.

"What why not?" Sara asked softly, but Greg remained silent.

"Greg please tell us! We'll find out eventually and you know we will" Catherine said gently.

"I can't..I just can't" Greg whispered.

"Why Greg? Why can't you tell us? Don't you trust us?" Warrick asked.

"I do trust you..."

"Then why?"

"Because they'll kill Nick if I do" Greg cried everyone was silent for a bit then Sara spoke up.

"So your remaining silent to protect Nick?" Sara asked he nodded.

"They...they know where he lives and where I live and they said if I told anyone they'll kill not only me, but Nick as well" Greg said Nick who had remained silent through out this whole ordeal got up and walked over to Greg he knelt down beside him he gently grabbed his chin and brought his face to him and smiled gently at him.

"Greg please tell us? You don't have to worry about me, I want the two responsible for this and I want to make them pay, but I'm not gonna stand by and watch you suffer just to keep me safe" Nick said.

"Even if I wanted to I can't tell you because I don't even know who it was I couldn't see their faces and when I came to I was in my own bed with a note beside me" Greg said his voice shaky.

"So you have no idea then? And do you still have the note?" Grissom asked Greg nodded and handed her the note

"Yes I do and no I don't have any idea, but I _can_ tell you this my neighbor Ms. Wittle saw two men lurking around my apartment the day before she said they had on pest control uniforms, I'll bet that's how they picked their victims and I'll bet you anything if you check into it that's how our last four victims were attacked" Greg said they looked at each other then nodded.

"Alright we'll check it out, in the mean time Greg you are off this case! I'll most likely have you under protection detail until these guys are caught" Grissom said seriously.

"What? Griss no you can't! Then they'll know for sure and surly go after Nick if they cannot get to me" Greg stated panicky

"Greg we have no other choice it's either that or no protection at all, but you are not staying on this case" Grissom said.

"But..."

"Griss I know somewhere he can be safe that is if you will allow me to be off this case too" Nick said.

Grissom looked at him with curiosity "And where would that be Nick?"

"My parents ranch" Nick answered.

"What? No Nick I cannot put your family in danger and neither can you" Greg said

"Greg they wouldn't even know you've left and even if they did they wouldn't know where to find you! They know where I live, but they don't know where my parents live or where I'm even from so you'll be safe there" Nick said Greg was hesitant, but agreed none the less because he new he wasn't gonna win this argument.

"You sure this is the best way Nick?" Catherine asked Nick nodded.

"The only sure way for him to be safe. Am I certain 100%? no, but at least he stands a very good chance" Nick told her.

"How can you be certain Nick?" Warrick asked.

Nick looked at him then grinned his evil grin while wiggling his eyebrows "We Stokes have our ways" he then turned to Greg "Seriously though Greg you'll be safe there and I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind it at all"

"Well only if your sure Nick" Greg said Nick nodded.

"I am" Nick said with that he got up and called his parents after a brief talking he hung up "Well it's done they are expecting us soon! So Griss what do you say?"

"Alright Nick!"

"Thanks! Come on Greg let's go" Nick said.

"If you guys are gonna pack at least take some uniforms with you just to make sure your safe" Grissom said they nodded and left.

The team could only hope that Nick is right at least for his and Greg's sake and that they would end up catching these two guys before anyone else got hurt.

Tbc.

**Well it looks like Nick has a plan to keep Greg safe. I just hope it works :) please tell me what you think, oh and title suggestions are more then welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The drive out to Texas was a long drive and the silence was eerie so they opt to talking and the topic was about the case. As much as Greg hated he new he had to endure it after all he was a victim except one thing he was alive not dead and as far as Nick was concerned he was going to keep him that way too. Greg looked over at Nick he was scared and nervous at the same time! He still was hesitant in staying at his parents, he still believes he is putting them in danger by being there and without a word he turned back and stared out the window.

Nick looked over at him briefly and as if reading his mind he said "Greg would you relax? I told ya everythin' is gonna be fine"

"I know Nick, but I cant help, but worry that I am putting your family in danger because of me! What if they find me Nick then what? They'll come after me and I'll never forgive myself if your mom or dad or your siblings got hurt on my account" Greg said seriously.

"That's not gonna happen and you wanna know why?" Nick said then asked.

"Why?" Greg was curious now.

"Because we Stokes know how to defend the people we care for and I can pretty much guarantee you that my folk will defend you like you were their own" Nick told him he reached over to take his hand, but stopped and placed his hand back on the wheel _"Whoa that was a close one almost grabbed his hand, but I'm glad I didn't might cause him to loose it. Better wait until all this blows over"_ Nick thought.

Greg looked at him for a while wondering why Nick didn't take his hand then realized that he might get scared if he touched him like he did when Warrick touched his shoulder. With a sigh he turned back to his window and just stared out it. He watched as the scenery went by, trees, bushes heck he even seen people riding horses and that caused him to get a little excited. He always loved horses ever since he was a kid, but his mother wouldn't allow him to ride one so he never got too maybe Nick's folks had horses? He didn't know, but he had to ask to find out.

"Hey Nick can I ask you something?" Greg asked.

"Yeah sure Greggo! You can ask me anythin'" Nick said.

"Does your folks have any horses?" Greg asked curiously that made Nick laugh as he nodded.

"Yeah Greg they do" Nick smiled fondly that made Greg smile as well and it actually caught Nick's eye and he was glad to see one of Greg's smile for the first time since all this happened.

"Do-Do you think they'll let me ride one?" Greg asked. Nick looked over at him for a moment then turned back to the road.

"I don't see why not, but why do you want to ride one? And what brought this on?" Nick said then asked curiously

"I've seen people riding by on their horses and I have never ridden one before, I loved horses when I was a kid, but my mom wouldn't let me ride any. She was always afraid that I would get hurt on one" Greg answered Nick smiled and nodded.

"Well then yeah I don't see why they wouldn't, heck I'll even teach you to ride one if you want" Nick offered Greg's eyes lit up with excitement and Nick was grateful for that because it kept his mind off of what happened to him.

"Really? You would really teach me?" Greg asked excitingly Nick chuckled at his eagerness and nodded.

"Yeah Greggo if that's what you want" Nick said and Greg nodded

"Ok! I can't wait" Greg said happily Nick shook his head and laughed.

"Well we're here anyway so you won't have to wait much longer" Nick said as he pulled up to the gate he rolled down his window and pressed the buzzard and soon a voice came over the intercom.

"Yes? Who is it?" it was a male voice and Nick new who it was it was his brother.

"Yo muscle head open the gate" Nick said with a smile the voice chuckled over the intercom.

"Hey little bro it's you ok hold on a sec" The male voice said as the gate began to open once it was fully opened Nick drove right in.

Nick parked his truck near the barn, he got out closing the door he walked around to the other side and opened the door for Greg before he had the chance to do so. He reached in grabbed his hand and helped him out of the truck, Greg looked at him with a small smile and Nick only smiled back. Once Greg was out of the truck he let go of his hand and moved to grab their bags from the back of the truck he then turned and walked Greg to the house where the door opened up revealing his mother, father and siblings with smiles on their face's.

"Oh Nicky it's great to have you home even if it is for a short time" Jillian said hugging him he hugged his mother back. Jillian released him then turned to Greg "And you must be Greg Nick's talked so much about you its great to finally meet you dear" Jillian said happily as she went to hug him Nick automatically reached out and stopped her.

"Momma that wouldn't be the best idea right now" Nick said she looked at him in wonder he just gave her that 'I'll tell you later' look and she nodded. "Mom is the guest house set up?" Nick asked she nodded he gave her a grateful smile and led Greg out to the guest house where he placed their bags down. "Sorry about that Greg I know you don't want to be touched right now and that would have freaked you out, but so you know momma doesn't mean you any harm" Nick said Greg smiled and nodded.

"I know she don't and I am grateful that you stopped her because your right I probably would have freaked out and I didn't want to hurt her feelings at all, not after she let me come here" Greg said Nick nodded.

"You know I'm gonna have to tell my parents why you are here and why I asked if I could bring you here don't you?" Nick told him seriously Greg nodded.

"Yeah I know and it's ok I don't mind" Greg said Nick smiled.

"Ok just makin' sure" Nick said and with that he turned to walk out, but turned around again "When your ready just come to the house don't worry about knockin' just go right in" with that Nick left to go speak to his parents. As Nick walked into the house his sibling were sitting and chatting he couldn't help, but over hear as he walked by.

"Wow did you see that kid Nick brought home? Holy cow he is one _hot _guy!" Billy stated with a whistle the girls just laughed.

"Yeah Billy, but remember he's Nick's so don't even think about it" Lillian told him.

"I tell you what if Nick doesn't tap that before they leave I will" Billy stated with a laugh which wasn't the best choice of words because the next thing he new he found himself up against the wall with an angry Nick in his face.

"Billy if you so much as lay a hand on him I will make you regret that got it?" Nick growled out angrily his sisters eyes were wide in shock as was Billy's.

"Nick calm down he didn't mean it! He was only kiddin' right Billy?" Gwen stated giving him that look.

"Nicholas Stokes you release your brother right now" said the stern voice from beside them, Nick looked over to see his mother with her hands on her hips he sighed and released him "Nick your father and I need to see you" Nick nodded.

"Yeah I figured as much I was comin' to speak with you anyway" Nick said she nodded as Nick passed her she turned to Billy.

"Billy don't you dare go near that boy got it?" Jillian warned Billy gulped and nodded. "Good" with that she left to speak to her son.

"Wow I new Nick was protective over Greg, but damn I didn't think he would be _this_ protective. Billy I would take mom's warnin' if I were you" Ronnie stated seriously they all nodded..all except billy.

He looked at them and snorted "Yeah as if! If Nick isn't gonna make a move on him then I will, he snoozes he looses" Billy said and with that he was off the girls looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Oh boy this can only end one way and it's _not_ goin' to be pretty" Kayla stated they nodded once again in agreement, Billy was out the door and on his way to the guest house before anyone the girls could stop him.

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to both of you" Nick said walking into Bill's study.

"That's good because I need to know why did want to bring Greg here?" Bill asked Nick looked at him then sighed and sat down.

"Mom, dad the reason I brought Greg here because I figured I could bring him somewhere where he could be safe" Nick stated they both looked at him in confusion,

"Safe? Nick dear what's goin' on?" Jillian asked.

"Well we have had this case for 2 days now women and men bein' raped and killed a mask coverin' their face's, but on the start of the second day our rapist/murderers kidnapped and raped Greg" Nick said Jillian gasped covering her mouth and Bill's mouth opened in shock. "and he wasn't goin' to tell us either"

"What? Why not?" Bill asked.

"To protect me" Nick said.

"What? To protect you? Why?" Jillian asked.

"Because they told him if he told anyone they would not only kill him, but kill me as well! They new where he lived and they said they new where I lived so he was goin' to keep quiet just to keep me safe, but Warrick was the one who figured it out first and confronted him so I offered to bring him here hopin' I could keep him safe" Nick explained "And now you both know and that's why I said it wasn't a good idea to hug him momma Warrick put his hand on his shoulder and he literally went off the deep end with him"

"Alright now we understand and don't worry he can stay here as long as he wish's and we will do everythin' in our power to keep him safe" Bill said Nick smiled big and thanked them.

"Thank you mom, dad I really appreciate it a lot" Nick said happily they just smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome son" Bill said so with that all three got up and left the room when they got into the living room Nick's sisters looked over at them.

"Where's Billy?" Jillian asked the girls looked at each other then back to her "Kayla where is your brother?" Jillian demanded hands on hip Kayla pointed to the door and Jillian shook her head with a sigh.

Billy walked to the guest house and as soon as he got there he knocked on the door once he heard come in he walked right in. Greg was going through his stuff when he looked up he saw Nick's brother standing there and he smiled at him. Billy smiled back and walked over to him and sat down and stared at Greg for a while which was starting to make him uncomfortable, finally Greg had to say something for this was starting to be to much.

"Did you want something?" Greg asked.

"Are you Nick's boyfriend?" Billy asked Greg was taken aback at his question.

"What?" Greg asked he wasn't sure he had heard his question right.

"Are you Nick's boyfriend?" Billy asked again.

"No, but I wish I was" Greg answered with a sigh as he sat down. Billy smiled and scooted closer to him making Greg scoot away.

"Well how about being mine? I would treat you better..so much better" Billy

"No I'm not interested, but thanks anyway" Greg said he just wanted him to go away he was making him nervous and frankly a little frightened.

"Oh come on now Greg, I can be as romantic as Nick, in fact I can be twice as romantic not to mention I'm better in bed then Nick is! Here let me show you I'll bet I will have you screamin' with so much pleasure that you wouldn't want anyone else" Billy stated and with that he went to reach for him when a throat cleared starting him, he looked over and immediately got up Greg was relieved to say the least.

"Billy what did I tell ya?" Jillian asked angrily "I told ya to not go near that boy did I not?"

"Yes momma, but..."

"No, no buts young man! Get your ass back to the house for you and I are gonna have a long talk" Jillian growled out in anger Billy gulped and moved to leave when Nick grabbed his arm.

"Be glad you didn't touch him because if you did you would be walkin' around with a broken arm, your lucky I don't beat the hell outta you for what you said to him! So I don't want you to _ever_ come near him again" Nick growled out with gritting teeth and with that he released his brother and walked over to Greg and sat down. He waited for the door to close before turning to Greg "Oh Greg I am so sorry for that, I bring ya here to be safe and my brother goes and makes a comment like that..."

"Nick it's ok, it's not your fault! He didn't touch me so we're ok" Greg said Nick still didn't look convinced "Nick really it's ok"

"Ok! Anyway you wanna go and ride them horses?" Nick said then asked as he changed the subject and for that Greg was glad he nodded and both men got up and left the guest house ready to tackle the rest of the day.

Tbc.


End file.
